Santana's Proposal
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: The thought of proposing to the tiny Broadway star ahs been considered more than once for the Latina, but how she would go about doint it was an entirely different story. set after my other pezberry fics


Santana's Proposal

Santana has spent the better half of four days drawing out little things that Rachel does that absolutely make her want to pick her up and kiss her until she can't breathe properly, along with a few moments throughout their lives. So far she's come up with nearly two hundred moments.

The thought of proposing to the tiny Broadway star has been considered more than once for the Latina, but how she would go about doing it was an entirely different story. Of course Rachel would want something big and flashy, but she also knew the brunette was a sucker for romantics. Something Santana would _not_ admit to being.

The idea came in the form of a commercial. A sharpie pen commercial to be exact. And as soon as the commercial began rolling, Santana knew that was what she was going to do, although how she would manage to hide it from her girlfriend of nearly seven years was going to be the harder part of the whole thing.

She had decided that it would be better if she worked from her work at the police station. She was one of the top Detectives at the station, even though she's only worked there for a couple years, but that didn't seem to stop the other guys from snickering at her. She simply gritted her teeth, sent a heated glare their way, and sat in the safety of her office to work more on her proposal.

She'll admit that it was a little hard courting around the board full of posted it notes without having her girlfriend find out. There was a couple times where she truly believed she would get caught. Like the time when she woke up a couple minutes before Rachel was set to get up to sneak the board into her car, but found that she was already up, and sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey baby, what you doing up so early?" One of the star's eyebrows rose.

"Better question is what are _you_ doing up so early? You're not supposed to be awake for another couple hours." The Latina tensed as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend off to work, is that a crime?" Santana rolled her eyes at herself, so when Rachel shot her a curious look, she didn't blame her.

"When it's you, yes it is. You never wake up to see me off."

Santana had somehow managed to weasel her way out of that predicament, but she figured it had more to do with the fact that the other brunette was running on little sleep due to the hectic schedule her newest play had her at. It was a blessing and a curse.

Now Santana can freely work down in her studio while not having to worry about Rachel walking in, but the downside is not having her around. The short girl would finally come home way after Santana had gone to bed, and most nights she was too tired to do anything except crawl under the blankets and snuggle into the Latina's side. Rachel assured her though, that once these last few weeks of rehearsals go by, she won't have such a horrid schedule. That's when Santana's planned on popping the question.

It was Rachel's last day of hectic rehearsals, and had called Santana at work to tell her she would be home at seven tonight, and not her usual midnight, or later. The Latina artist hadn't expected this, so when she was let off at five, she raced home to set everything up, and get Rachel's favorite meal of a simple veggie stir fry.

She opted to make the stir fry first, seeing as how that would take most of her time, but when that was made and was placed on two of their good plates which were lain out on their small table, Santana hurried to her studio where she kept the board with the hundreds of posted notes.

She made sure to make each letter even, knowing Rachel would like that, and just as she was finishing putting the final posted note on to make up the question mark the front door slammed, signaling the arrival of the brunette.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Santana wordlessly watched as Rachel made her way to the kitchen where she couldn't help but smile at the scents of her favorite food filling their small apartment, before turning towards the living room where Santana stood next to the wall with several posted notes placed on it to spell out,

"Will you marry me?" Rachel wasn't sure what to gape at first. The question written out on the wall in what appeared to be moments of their lives, or the kneeling Latina who held out a small box that held a rather big ring.

"San…" Tears sprung to the star's eyes just as she moved more into the living room.

"Will you Rach?" A sudden grin broke out across her face before she tackled the unsuspecting Latina to the ground.

"Of course I will! I can't believe you did this!" She had managed to say through the kiss she dropped all over a copper face.

"_Te amo _Rachel Berry."

"I love you to Santana Lopez." Santana smirked, flipping them so she was the one towering over the brunette.

"Mmm I hope you don't like your name, cause soon it's gonna be Mrs. Rachel Lopez." Rachel was going to protest, but a hot mouth against her throat, nipping and trailing wet kiss along the hallow part of her neck diverted the brunette's thoughts elsewhere.

"I'm fi-fine with that." Santana held her tongue when a witty comment came to mind, instead choose not to fight her luck, and simply lived in the moment of feeling her soon to be wife under her.


End file.
